infeccion mortal rio
by BloddyDemon
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DEL GENERO ZOMBIE BASADA EN UNA MEZCLA ENTRE 28 DÍAS DESPUÉS Y RE: CUANDO NICO ES SECUESTRADO EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA SELVA SUS AMIGOS TENDRÁN COMO MISIÓN LIBERARLO.


INFECCIÓN MORTAL:

En una cálida mañana en río de Janeiro, un canario coronado y un cardenal de cresta rojo volaban sobre una zona de la selva cercana a la mágica ciudad hasta posarse sobre una rama de un nogal brasileño- ¿ has escuchado eso?- preguntó el canario a su amigo- sí, mira- dijo señalando una furgoneta blanca con un extraño símbolo biológico en los laterales- ¿ qué es eso?- preguntó Nico- se llama furgoneta- bromeó Pedro- no, me refiero a el símbolo pintado en el metal, me recuerda a los que hay en las zonas nucleares.- ¿ crees que podrían ser una especie de científicos?- sí, tal vez vengan a por cobayas… yo aquí no me quedo.- dijo Nico alzando el vuelo. Pedro, quien estaba a punto de despegar agradeció no haberlo hecho, una red calló sobre Nico, apresándolo- ¡NICO! - dijo Pedro asustado, él quiso ir tras ellos para recuperar a su amigo, pero él le hizo señas para que se detuviese, podrían capturarlo a él también.

El vehículo se alejó, dejando al tucán y al cardenal preocupados- Vamos, tenemos que irnos a la clínica de Tulio, tal vez él sepa algo de estos sujetos…-

Las dos aves volaron hasta la clínica de aves hasta una ventana. Rafael picoteó el cristal, permitiendo a Blu darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos para que le abrieran la ventana. - Hola chicos, ¿ no estaba con Nico?- preguntó el guacamayo- A eso venimos Blu, - dijo seriamente Pedro- unos humanos se lo han llevado- ¿ traficantes?- preguntó Blu con preocupación- No, parecían médico, o científicos….- dijo Rafael- ¿ cómo era ese símbolo?- similar al de armas biológicas pero con la forma de las nucleares.- Blu se puso en un ordenador y empezó a buscar imágenes con la descripción que le habían proporcionado.- ¿ es está?- preguntó un poco preocupado y temeroso- sí ¿ qué ocurre?- Es de un laboratorio científico, de enfermedades, y usan animales para sus pruebas, hay que buscar a Nico antes de que le hagan algo, allí se experimenta con mezclas de virus muy peligrosas, como la peste, el ébola , o la rabia…. Hay que rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde….

Mientras sus amigos se ponían en su busca, en el laboratorio, escondido en la selva, se encontraba Nico, encerrado en una jaula de cristal, atado de una pata con unos pequeños orificios en el techo y distintas zonas de los laterales. Nico vio como un hombre, completamente aislado con un traje anti fugas de color blanco y con guantes azules estaba en la habitación, - ¿esta es la sustancia? - preguntó aquel hombre a otro vestido exactamente igual- sí, espero que no sea un virus muy grave…- debemos realizar pruebas en animales si queremos hallar la cura, no hay otra forma. - dijo el hombre que había visto Nico inicialmente. El canario notó un pinchazo en su columna vertebral, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensase por unos segundos. Los hombres volvieron a meterlo en la jaula dispuestos a marcharse para almorzar, cuando escucharon unos gruñidos muy violentos, a lo que no dieron importancia hasta girarse a la jaula por el sonido de cristales rotos, Nico estaba fuera de la jaula…. Y en su lugar solo quedaban fragmentos de cristal y una mancha de sangre, uno de los sujetos se acercó para examinar la jaula; cuando Nico saltó sobre su cabeza para atacarlo. Su compañero intentó ayudarlo al verlo tendido en el suelo, sorprendido de que, un ave tan pequeña hubiese dejado inconsciente a un humano adulto. Al acercarse vio la cara de su compañero, rasgada por las uñas del canario, y unas marcas en la mejilla que parecían de... No, era imposible, los canarios no tienen dientes, ningún ave los tiene.

El trabajador miró por los alrededores para intentar localizar al pájaro, cuando notó el desgarro de su traje anti fugas. Nico, quien había causado una rotura en la tela se introdujo por el cuello para atacar al humano, mordiéndolo con unos triangulares y afilados dientes que habían germinado de la boca de Nico por efecto de los químicos de la enfermedad que le habían transmitido. Nico alcanzó su yugular, y tiró de ella hasta desgarrarla, causando que se manchase de sangre mientras el hombre caía desangrándose en el suelo.

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos, Blu, Perla, Rafael y Pedro buscaban a su amigo, cuando escucharon alboroto en uno de los pasillos- ¿qué has sido eso? - preguntó Pedro- No lo sé- dijo Blu, siendo interrumpido por una alarma de emergencia que había en el pasillo- ¡pero nada bueno!¡encontremos a Nico y larguémonos de aquí! - las aves fueron corriendo hasta ver una puerta abierta con el símbolo que habían visto- debe ser allí- dijo Pedro esperanzado. Los cuatro amigos entraron en la sala, asustándose de inmediato: frascos y tubos de ensayo destrozados por el suelo; plumas amarillas junto a un charco de sangre que salía del cuello de uno de los humanos, derribado en el suelo…- ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Perla asustada. Rafael alzó la vista hasta una de las jaulas- Chicos mirad…- desde la distancia, se podía apreciar la figura de su amigo, metido en una jaula, con la puerta abierta, con él oculto en la sombra- ¿Nico? - preguntó Blu esperando que su amigo le contestase; se acercó un poco más, empezando a ver cosas extrañas, Nico tenía las uñas bastante más largas, curvadas y afiladas, su plumaje tenía un tono amarillo grisáceo y de su pico emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre- Nico…- nada pasó. Repentinamente el canario se dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra el cuello del guacamayo, permitiendo ver que tenía la boca llena de sangre, y con la mirada perdida en unos ojos de fondo rojo- ¡CORRED! Escondeos rápido. - gritó Blu a sus amigos, que veían la escena impactados. Blu golpeó a Nico con un tubo de ensayos, quitándoselo de encima y aturdiéndolo por unos segundos; Blu cogió las llaves de uno de los cadáveres de uno de los científicos y cerró la puerta tras de sí para cerrar la sala con llave. - ¡¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro!?- dijo Pedro al guacamayo- yo no sé más que vosotros. Se me abalanzó al cuello, he conseguido encerrarlo, espero que durante un tiempo. - Chicos mirad – dijo Perla señalando las ventanas, por las que se veía que unos aviones tapaban el edificio con una lona de plástico- ¡atención! - dijo una voz desde fuera con un megáfono- Es muy importante que nadie salga ni entre en el edificio. La zona está en cuarentena. - pero…- dijo Blu. - ¿por qué? ¿qué ha pasado? - Yo os lo puedo explicar- dijo alguien tras ellos. El grupo se volteó para ver a un halcón peregrino, con garras afiladas y tuerto del ojo izquierdo, por una cicatriz que le atravesaba en diagonal – supongo que ya sabréis que esto es un laboratorio bioquímico- todos asintieron- Pues bien, vuestro amigo ha sido la última víctima de la nueva enfermedad creada por el hombre- ¿ cómo dices?- interrumpió Perla- Bueno, el gobierno necesita dinero a veces, y como el mundo últimamente solo lo usa para emergencias, el gobierno se encarga de crear esa emergencia. El miedo a una enfermedad es lo que usan más frecuentemente, la gente se gasta el dinero en la vacuna de una enfermedad creada por el hombre y distribuida entre la población a partir de animales y plantas. - ¿quieres decir que el gobierno ha utilizado a nuestro amigo para distribuir una enfermedad mortal por el mundo? - exactamente, aunque como veis, no salió como se planeaba. La idea era inyectársela a vuestro amigo, que la transmitiese a otros animales de la selva; que esos animales, al acercarse a los turistas se la transmitieran a ellos; y que al volver a sus países la transmitieran por todo el mundo. Pero la reacción de esta ha ido muy rápido en él- ¿qué clase de enfermedad le han inyectado? - bien a…¿cómo se llama vuestro amigo?- Nico- respondió el cardenal- Bien pues a Nico, le han inyectado en la sangre una mezcla de ébola, zika y rabia. -La verdad, me sorprende que siga vivo- dijo Blu- No lo está- volvió a interrumpir la rapaz- yo estaba suelto en la mesa de ensayos, recuperándome de una inyección con una vacuna para un cáncer que ellos mismos me provocaron cuando ocurrió. Los médicos le inyectaron algo que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran, y lo dieron por muerto, aun así, lo metieron en la jaula, vuestro amigo solo estaba en coma, pero después, despertó con mucha agresividad, y hasta conseguir salir lo único que hizo fue intentar romper el cristal, aunque no tardó mucho…- ¿entonces él está…?¿es…?- un zombi por decirlo así.- ¿ cómo podemos detener esto?- No hay forma, su enfermedad no tiene vacuna.- Yo creo que lo mejor sería salir- opinó Rafael- no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos contagie.- Tienes razón- dijo el halcón- por cierto, me llamo Gabriel- la mejor forma de salir sería por los conductos de aire, hay una rejilla en cada sala, y una de salida que conecta con todas las demás hasta el exterior- opinó Blu- Sí, pero tardaríamos mucho, hay muchos conductos y una sola salida- dijo Gabriel- a no ser que…..- Gabriel abrió silenciosamente un cajón, sacando un ovillo de lana- ¿ conocéis el mito de Teseo y el minotauro?- si- asintió Blu- un guerrero griego que vence a un minotauro escondido en un laberinto del que no se puede escapar- Pero él lo hizo, usando como guía un hilo que lo advertía de por donde había pasado. Una persona debe adentrarse en los conductos de ventilación y atar al otro extremo el cordón cuando encuentre la salida, para poder escapar. - pero había un problema, hacerlo significaría salir del único lugar seguro que conocían, y aunque Nico no supiese como entrar en el conducto, podría intentar romperlo, o aún peor, conseguirlo. - Pedro- dijo Blu- tú eres el más pequeño, te moverías con facilidad y rapidez, además hay hueco suficiente para que te muevas si tienes que esquivar a Nico. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. - Pedro miró a sus compañeros, tenían razón, debía arriesgarse….

Pedro se arrastraba por los conductos lo más silenciosamente posible, estando atento a su alrededor y a cada ruido sospechoso, mientras sus amigos sostenían en el otro extremo el cordel, para tirar en caso de emergencia. El cardenal se arrastró hasta una zona de cruces, tres conductos, cuatro si se contaba por el que él había caminado hasta llegar a esa zona se encontraban frente a él- ¿pedro? - dijo una femenina voz que rebotaba por los conductos hasta él? - tranquilos estoy bien, pero he llegado a un cruce- Gabriel volvió a abrir un cajón y sacó un mapa de los conductos – Pedro escúchame con atención, vete a la derecha, ese camino da a la salida de los conductos por la zona trasera del edificio, pero ten cuidado, Nico está en la sala que atraviesa ese camino, tendrías que estar justo debajo de él- informó mirando al monitor del ordenador que le permitía controlar las cámaras de seguridad- Ve con cuidado.- Perla miró a Nico extrañada ¿ desde cuándo tenían las aves orejas puntiagudas?- Gabriel, sabes por qué Nico tiene orejas y dientes?- el halcón se giró para ver la pantalla- otro efecto secundario de la inyección, la enfermedad de la rabia que había en el virus lo habían obtenido de un murciélago, tal vez, mezclaron el ADN en la sustancia también, incluso le han crecido dientes- dijo fijándose en el pico del animal. De repente, Gabriel notó algo, Nico estaba muy quieto, tranquilo, pero concentrado, con la vista puesta en el techo, y moviendo sus orejas para localizar a su presa- Oh, mierda, ¡JODER! - voló hasta el extremo del conducto y gritó- ¡Pedro! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!¡ NICO VA ATACAR DESDE ABAJO! - Pedro notó como algo se le clavaba en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia arriba, para después, empujarlo hacia abajo. Horrorizados, sus amigos veían desde las cámaras como Nico había hundido sus garras en el conducto de ventilación haciendo que se llenaran de sangre y haciendo un boquete en el metal. Vieron como Nico dejó caer el cuerpo del cardenal hasta el suelo, dejando un charco de sangre y empezaba a devorarlo lentamente. - ¡CAPULLO DE MIERDA! – insultó Perla a Gabriel- ¡sabías que era mala idea! y aun así le obligaste- ambas aves empezaros a pelear mientras Blu intentaba advertirlos de un dato importante- Chicos…. Los conductos no están cerrados, y Nico no está en la sala…- se escucharon unos gruñidos a través de los conductos- ¡CERRAR EL CONDUCTO! - ordenó Gabriel- ¡RÁPIDO! - Blu y Perla empezaron a atornillar de nuevo la puerta, ya casi acababan cuando Nico apareció estampándose con la rejilla, doblando algunos barrotes con su pico, y usando las garras para aumentar el hueco entre los barrotes y poder salir- ¡Rápido cerrad! - Blu y Gabriel empujaron la barrera que les separaba de aquella bestia, que metía su pico entre los barrotes desviados para intentar morder a las dos aves. Perla empezó a buscar algo con lo que defenderse. Encontrando en el cajón una pistola cargada. - Perla rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo podremos retenerlo…- Perla cogió el arma y apuntó entre los barrotes al agresivo canario, el cual intentaba morder a Gabriel introduciendo el pico entre las barras de metal. Apuntó a la cabeza y disparó, manchando de sangre a Blu y a Gabriel- ¿estáis bien? - preguntó vigilando el inmóvil cadáver del canario en el conducto de ventilación. - Sí- respondió Blu, lo único es que me he tragado un poco de sangre. - Ante eso, Gabriel empezó a pegar a Blu- ¡Basta! ¿qué haces? - dijo Perla intentando detenerlo. - El virus se transmite mediante fluidos corporales, tú amigo se ha tragado la sangre de Nico. Hay que eliminarlo. - Perla se puso entre ambos machos. Perla y Gabriel se miraron – Ni se te ocurra. - dijo la hembra desafiante. - Aún no sabemos si está infectado. - Está bien….- en su lugar, Gabriel sacó unas esposas de policía y encadenó a Blu de la pata izquierda- le dejaremos aquí, hasta que nos aseguremos de que está sano. Pero si está infectado, le pegaré un tiro en la sien- Blu se paralizó por las palabras de Gabriel. - busquemos otra salida, ¿no hay nada subterráneo por aquí? - preguntó Rafael.- El contenedor de desechos biológicos, pero es muy arriesgado ir por allí. Contiene inyecciones usadas con otras enfermedades. En un extremo hay un conducto donde tiran los deshechos, en el otro, un conducto de salida al exterior. Es arriesgado, pero si vamos volando por encima de los productos no creo que nos ocurra nada. - ¿y cómo llegamos hasta allí?- Gabriel respiró profundamente- hay que pasar, …. Por la sala de experimentación. Donde Nico se encontraba inicialmente….

El grupo, que inicialmente constaba de 6 individuos, se les acababa el tiempo, los recursos, los medios…. Y con ellos, la esperanza de sobrevivir. - Está bien, tal vez solo tengamos una oportunidad. La salida está al otro extremo de la sala, Perla, tú eres la más ágil en el vuelo, llega hasta el final e intenta abrir la puerta de aquel conducto. No te preocupes, es uno aislado del resto. Nico no puede andar por allí. - Perla voló con cuidado entre los residuos, no quería acabar infectada del virus que había causado la pérdida de sus amigos o de algo peor…. Llegó hasta la rejilla y empezó a desatornillar la barrera metálica para poder escapar. Solo un tornillo más y alcanzarían la libertad; terminó de desbloquear la salida y se dio la vuelta para lanzar la placa metálica, y, al darse la vuelta Nico se abalanzó contra ella, agarrándola con las patas- huid, deprisa, yo lo entretengo- dijo ella golpeándolo contra la pared desviándole la mandíbula- Rafael fue el primero en salir y Gabriel, que se dio la vuelta momentáneamente para ver a Perla siendo empujada por Nico hacia abajo, hundiéndose en un mar de infecciones guardadas con inyecciones mientras intentaba cruzar al otro lado- ¡ PERLA!¡ NOOOOOO!- dijo Rafa siendo arrastrado por Gabriel a la fuerza hacia el exterior.

El cielo, estaba atardeciendo, y el perímetro del laboratorio aún estaba precintado por esa lona de plástico. - ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó el tucán- Hagamos un boquete, debemos salir de aquí- mientras Gabriel intentaba quebrar la lona, Rafael se percató de unos extraños ruidos que provenían tras ellos. Se giró, y con miedo contemplo como Nico aún seguía con vida- Chico…- Gabriel se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Nico, con los ojos rojos, babeando sangre del pico, al que le faltaba un fragmento en la parte superior y con una de sus patas y buscó a tientas algo con lo que defenderse. Cogió un cristal, y en el momento en que Nico saltó sobre él se lo clavó en la cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil ante él, hasta que unos segundos después se derrumbó en el suelo. - ¡he conseguido hacer un boquete! - anunció Perla apareciendo tras ellos- rápido, antes de que lo descubran. - el dúo superviviente miró al horizonte, el atardecer les dejaba un largo camino por delante, y esperaban poder sobrevivir…..


End file.
